


Falling Away With You

by deanlovescastielswormstache



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 15:06:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5670298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanlovescastielswormstache/pseuds/deanlovescastielswormstache
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Bahorel was being honest with himself, he had been thinking about marriage for a long time. Probably since he’d went and fallen for his best friend, he had known that this fucker was it for him. Bahorel and Feuilly share a significant moment in a gym of all places.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling Away With You

**Author's Note:**

> This was a tumblr prompt that I greatly enjoyed writing. Title from the Muse song because I can.

Bahorel hadn’t meant to say it. He hadn’t _hadn’t_ meant it, but honestly, he had meant to do it in a better way. And Bahorel wasn’t the type to get cheesy or sappy, and goodness knows that his relationship with Feuilly hadn’t been the most fairytale story to exist, but it was also the best goddamn thing that had ever happened to him. _Feuilly_ was the best thing that had ever happened to him. He deserved a decent marriage proposal, and if the way Feuilly was looking at him now, eyes wide and mouth forming a perfect o, he definitely didn’t expect a marriage proposal in a _gym_ of all places. 

If Bahorel was being honest with himself, he had been thinking about marriage for a long time. Probably since he’d went and fallen for his best friend, he had known that this fucker was it for him. Because he knew that if he got involved with Feuilly in any romantic capacity, he wouldn’t be able to go back. It was never something they really talked about. They never really had a serious talk about where they stood with each other, they had fallen in with each other easily, like falling into bed. Which is coincidentally, also something that happened. But they’d been together for two years now, and they were already basically married.Plus two years of animal sex really turned Bahorel’s head around about the whole romantic scene. He actually really enjoyed being romantic if it was Feuilly. Not that he’d ever admit that out loud to anyone. He had an image to maintain.And Bahorel _really_ wanted to be able to call Feuilly his husband. So when Feuilly was being snarky about being pinned down to the ground for the third time that wrestling session, his hair falling out of his bun, and staring at him with flinty, albeit sweaty, determination, Bahorel couldn’t really be blamed for blurting out “Marry me.”

Feuilly decided to finally break the painfully awkward silence, and Bahorel could feel his heartbeat throbbing in every part of his body. “Wanna get off me first so that we can discuss this without being in a compromising position?” Bahorel nodded, and hastily let go, getting off of Feuilly and trying to take deep breaths because it wasn’t an immediate no. He’d never been good at these conversations, and though he had known Feuilly for almost ten years, he still met those cinnamon eyes with difficulty. “Bahorel, we don’t need to get married. I’m happy if we never get married. Marriage has never been important to me. I’m happy the way we are.” 

Bahorel looked down at his hands, trying to swallow down some of his disappointment, trying to put his feelings into words in a way that would allow him to leave with some of his dignity intact, as well as his aforementioned image. “Feuilly, listen. I know you don’t need to get married, and I know that people can be in serious, life-committed relationships without marriage, but I _really_ want to be able to call you my husband.” 

Feuilly softened slightly at that, reaching between them to tug Bahorel’s hand into his, and using his other hand to tilt Bahorel’s chin up to meet his eyes again. “I probably wouldn’t mind calling you my husband either. It’s just, I’m terrified that marriage always ends in divorce. It’s not like I have a shining example of marriage to look up to.”

And he wasn’t wrong. Feuilly came from a shitty childhood and there had not been a whole lot of good adults present, let alone adults who were engaged in healthy relationships. If anyone knew how shitty marriage could be, it would be Feuilly. And yet, it seemed that it wasn’t that he was opposed to marrying Bahorel, just the fact that marriage hadn’t looked so great in his past. Bahorel could work with that. He let out a shaky breath and kissed Feuilly on the corner of his mouth, the prickle of stubble almost distracting him. “Feuilly, I love you. Nothing is going to change that. Marriage or no marriage. And sure, marriages end in divorce a lot. But a lot of relations don’t work out either. The way I see it, we have nothing to lose. I know that marriage or no marriage I will be by your side, till death to us part. You’re it for me Feuilly, and I am willing to wait to get married, or never get married. You’re enough for me.”

Feuilly’s face split into a grin, his freckles almost wrinkled into oblivion by the joy on his face, and Bahorel could die happy in that moment, because all that mattered, that had ever mattered, was Feuilly’s happiness. Bahorel managed to realize how sappy that sounded before Feuilly launched himself into Bahorel with much more force that Bahorel anticipated, throwing him off balance before he stuck out a hand to catch himself. And then Feuilly’s teeth were clashing with his so it really didn’t matter if he was balanced or not because Feuilly was doing _things_ with his tongue that should not be happening on a wrestling mat in a public gym while Bahorel is dressed in tight clothing. 

Bahorel’s arms came around Feuilly’s waist, clasping him tightly and Feuilly’s legs somehow were wrapped around his waist and he was basically straddling him at this point. Bahorel really doubted that this was allowed in the gym, and goodness knows they couldn’t get kicked out again or they might have to look for another gym, but his thought process was seriously deterred by Feuilly’ tongue, which was currently in the shell of Bahorel’s ear while his hands meandered over Feuilly’s torso. 

Just when Bahorel was collecting the willpower to pull back, Feuilly used his weight and straddled legs to twist Bahorel to the ground, effectively pinning him to the mat with a triumphant grin that Bahorel couldn’t wait to make him pay for later. “Beg for mercy weakling,” Feuilly said breathlessly and Bahorel was pleased to note that he looked thoroughly wrecked. All of his hair had come out of his bun by this point. 

“What could I do to have you release me Great One?” Bahorel intoned sarcastically, wiggling in Feuilly grip, because he knew that Feuilly was still a little turned on and he was going to make that fucker pay for that backhanded win. 

“You can marry me,” Feuilly said with a grin, and Bahorel surged up from Feuilly’s loosened grip only to pull him back down for a breathless kiss. 

“Maybe I should have been a lawyer after all, if I’m that persuasive,” Bahorel muttered against Feuilly’s slightly chapped lips. 

Feuilly shushed him. “I still expect a ring. I have standards,” he bit out, before getting back down to the business at hand. 

They ended up getting kicked out of the gym after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Come say hi on [tumblr](http://deanlovescastielswormstache.tumblr.com) or on my [Les Mis blog](http://permets-tu-not-permettez-vous.tumblr.com).


End file.
